


Show Me Where You Fit

by cobalamincosel



Series: Oceangasm [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Facials, Groping, Implied Johnny/Mark/Yuta, M/M, Polyamory, Seegasm au, Semi-Public Sex, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel
Summary: It’s a simple matter, really. Johnny had told Mark a year ago that he’d give Mark anything, everything that he was capable of. If Mark wants to see Johnny and his best friend go at it, then Johnny is in it. Now the question that remains is, will Donghyuck be in it, too?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Oceangasm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790065
Comments: 65
Kudos: 415





	Show Me Where You Fit

**Author's Note:**

> **Before reading on: if you dislike the ships that are clearly tagged in this fic, please click exit now. I tagged everything clearly so that should none of these things vibe with you, you don't have to read it. Thank you!**
> 
> Hello! This is part 3 of the oceangasm series, but may generally be read as a standalone!
> 
> Please note that Donghyuck is 20, Mark is 21, Johnny is 26. Thank you to Any and Ain who beta read this!!! I would be so lost without you guys. This was inspired by seegasm's 150-G video where a 20 y/o loses his virginity to seegasm. I altered it here to make it that this is Donghyuck's first time _bottoming_ specifically.
> 
> To clarify the dynamics here: 
> 
> Johnny as oceangasm gets to sleep with whoever he chooses for his films; sometimes Mark will film scenes with him (the fans love Mark as a bottom). 
> 
> Mark enjoys knowing that Johnny gets off with other boys, and he benefits from it since he gets to watch Johnny's films anyway.
> 
> There is a tummy kissing scene here which was inspired by this [art by leni](https://twitter.com/killvmaim/status/1256264812142768130/photo/1)! 
> 
> Title is from James Blake's Retrograde.

Johnny had known, from the moment that he met Mark, that Mark was going to change his life. He just hadn’t known how much, and to what extent.

He certainly hadn’t expected Mark to become his lucky charm on the _oceangasm_ website, hadn’t expected the massive boom and uptick of fans they’d both get after Johnny released their first film together in the wild.

And he certainly hadn’t expected to fall head-over-heels in love with Mark the way he had only one month into dating him. But hey, life has a way of surprising Johnny, especially when it gives him a boyfriend who likes to push him to edges he himself hadn’t thought much about before meeting Mark.

Mark’s an outlier from everyone else that Johnny has ever dated. He loves it when Johnny wakes him up by fondling Mark’s cock in his sleep; loves visiting Johnny at the bookstore and surprising him with coffee; loves hearing Johnny tell him about the boys he fucks for his videos; loves talking to Johnny about the new books that their publishing house will be releasing; loves sitting on Johnny’s cock while they’re stationed in front of Johnny’s iMac and Johnny edits the raw footage; loves sucking Johnny off in shitty club restrooms.

One time, Mark had nearly talked Johnny into committing actual public indecency in a park when Mark had offered to give him a handjob out in the open, after spending ten minutes whispering filth into Johnny’s ear.

Johnny had had to cross his legs and drape his jacket over his tented trousers before they could make their way into the public restroom and Mark had propped himself on the toilet seat, pulled his legs under him to sit with his legs crossed, and sucked Johnny off while Johnny had had a fist in his mouth to muffle his moaning.

Johnny loves that he and Mark have such an active, healthy sex life, even one year into their relationship, but sometimes Mark really loves riling him up, loves pushing his buttons, loves testing to see how far he can push Johnny in public before Johnny breaks.

Right now, Johnny is about to break.

“Markie,” Johnny whispers into Mark’s ear as the movie plays on the massive screen. “You’re gonna get us in trouble.”

They’re two out of maybe ten people in this cinema at the moment, and they’re seated in the seats in the back, high up where no one else is near them for rows across and to the side.

Johnny had wanted to watch a re-screening of an arthouse film by Lav Diaz in one of the last remaining old school theatres, and the reviews had been promising, but clearly Mark’s head isn’t in the game at the moment since he’s moved the armrest up and out of the way, and has been palming Johnny through his jeans for the last ten minutes.

Johnny has his arm slung around his boyfriend’s shoulders, bending it at the elbow with his hand on Mark’s chest to hold him close, but instead of paying attention to the subtitles, it appears that Mark’s decided that the more judicious use of their time would be to get Johnny hard while a black and white Filipino film plays in the cinema.

And the thing is it’s working. It’s not always, it’s not a compulsion, and Mark knows his limits, knows Johnny’s own, but sometimes he likes to poke at it and see if Johnny will bend just a little bit more for him. Tonight he seems to be testing his luck.

Mark pulls his hand away, and Johnny has to contain the irritated growl that wants to leave his lips at the loss of contact.

“Do you want me to stop, baby?” Mark whispers back, lips brushing against Johnny’s cheek gently. Johnny looks around. No one near them. Just another couple in the first row, a small cluster of friends in the lower seats. But fuck, if the thought doesn’t excite him.

“No,” Johnny replies, spreading his thighs apart, scooting down the seat a little bit lower. “No, keep going.”

Mark doesn’t even hesitate, his hand tracing against the inseam of Johnny’s jeans as his cock begins to fill out, pressed tight and taut against his right thigh.

Johnny’s heart is racing, the thought of getting caught always maddening and exhilarating. They’ve never done the movie house bit before, as they’ve never been in a movie house this _empty_ before, but the rush begins to build even as his cock tries to catch up.

“Johnny, Johnny,” Mark says softly, eyes still glued to the screen, but lips gentle against the shell of Johnny’s ear. “I’m going to blow you, okay?”

Johnny’s brain goes officially offline, having lost the fucking plot of the movie already anyway since Mark’s unable to keep his hands to himself. His cock is straining so much against his jeans and they’re too tight now, his hips canting up to meet the pressure from the heel of Mark’s hand. Johnny licks his lips, nods furiously.

“I need you to say it,” Mark whispers, just as an explosion happens on screen.

“Yes, baby, okay,” Johnny says. “Please. I want it.”

There’s the thing about being a top for most of your life, and meeting the boy of your dreams--it changes you. Johnny’s almost always been the one to call the shots, his previous relationships mostly happy with him leading their sexual activities, but as in all aspects, Mark Lee is different.

Johnny gives over control like he’s desperate for it, and on some level, he is. He spends most of his time holding onto it, being the manager of the bookshop, handling the porn website he runs on the weekends. In both the literal and figurative sense, Johnny often has to stay on top of things.

But Mark gives him that reprieve.

Mark takes control when he wants to, and when Johnny wants him to, and knows when it’s not asked of him, or welcome. They respond to each other through words, through touch, and even at this point, they’re still finding new ways to surprise each other.

Mark reaches into one of their shopping bags, pulls out one of the smaller plastic bags and moves to kneel between Johnny’s spread knees, laying the plastic down on the floor. It almost makes Johnny laugh, because he’s nervous and excited, and if the glint in Mark’s big, beautiful eyes is anything to go by, so is he.

Johnny pops the button of his jeans open, sliding them down his buttocks just low enough to expose his grey boxer briefs, and then Mark is on him in an instant, mouthing his erection through the cloth.

If anyone were to pass by their row, they’d be fucked, kicked out and probably arrested. There really isn’t much time, and Johnny knows that Mark knows this, knows that this isn’t something to be drawn out, but Johnny risks a glance down in the darkness at Mark’s messy mop of dark brown hair, his hoop earring catching the light as he rubs along Johnny’s clothed length with his hand, the tip of his tongue on the head where the cloth no doubt is stained dark with Johnny’s precum and Mark’s saliva, and knows that Mark’s gonna try to make this last at least more than the five minutes Johnny’s projecting in his head.

Johnny’s got his fist in his mouth to keep from crying out, and when Mark works his cock out from between the little folds of Johnny’s briefs, surrounded by the cloth at the base, Johnny has to bite down, the cold air hitting his hot length before--

“Jesussssssss,” Johnny hisses under his breath when Mark swallows him down whole with no warning, no small licks to tease him, just one neat motion where Johnny can feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Mark’s throat. His right hand flies to Mark’s hair, fingers pulling just hard enough that Mark’s muffled moan vibrates around Johnny’s sex.

The movie is still playing, an entire battle scene in black and white flashing before his eyes that then flit around the theatre, watching for anyone who might pass by. Mark’s mouth is an agent of sin, Johnny decides, vision starting to blank out when it really hits him that he’s getting a blowjob in the back of a theatre and Mark is deepthroating him like gag reflexes weren’t a thing created by God for their own safety.

It feels so, so fucking good to have the pressure of Mark’s mouth hollowing itself out around him, and Johnny’s biting down harder and harder on his fist while Mark’s head bobs up and down. He isn’t even using his hands to jack Johnny off, Jesus Christ. It’s all insanely tight heat, wetness, the perfect pressure whenever Mark sucks up, up, and holds the head of Johnny’s cock in his mouth to flick against the slit, no doubt enjoying just how much precum Johnny is sure is leaking out of him at the moment.

Mark’s hands press slow and steady on Johnny’s inner thighs, and Johnny knows that his boxer briefs are fucked, soaked through with spit, but it doesn’t matter because when he glances down, Mark is looking up at him with this look in his eye that tells Johnny that there is no other place Mark would rather be right now than right here, kneeling on a shitty cinema floor with Johnny’s cock in his mouth.

Part of Johnny wishes that they could just actually say screw it, have Mark pull his pants down and have Mark sit on his cock, bouncing up and down while Johnny’s completely unsexy and mildly depressing hipster film is projected on screen.

The other part of Johnny loses itself into the sensation of Mark sucking harder and harder on every rise of his head.

Johnny knows how hard Mark must be right now, knows that that gorgeous fucking 19-centimeter cock is straining in Mark’s joggers, and it makes Johnny thrust up, longing for everything: wanting to fuck into Mark’s hot hole, wanting Mark to ram into him three ways to Sunday.

He throws his head back, lower lip caught between his teeth, left hand grasping at the armrest, the other in Mark’s hair, and Johnny can only pull on the strands frantically while Mark stubbornly continues to bob his head, and Johnny can feel it from his toes, the backs of his knees, his balls, through his fingers when his orgasm hits him like a fucking boulder to the chest, his thighs splaying open while he fucks up into Mark’s waiting mouth, the pressure from Mark sucking on his cock harder now as he tries to catch every string of cum and swallow.

Johnny’s entire body goes slack--fingers, back jaw, thigh splaying open as far as his jeans allow, and Mark pulls off with one last soft kiss to Johnny’s fading erection before get off his knees and flopping down on the seat next to him, shit-eating grin in place, looking immensely pleased with himself before turning to Johnny with the sweetest smile.

There’s a drop of cum on the side of Mark’s mouth, and it really, really should be disgusting, and it is, if Johnny thinks about it too hard, but he leans in, laps it up with his tongue, and slides it into Mark’s mouth where he takes it gratefully, moaning softly into Johnny’s.

Johnny cups Mark’s jaw in his hand before he trails it down Mark’s chest, over his taut belly, onto Mark’s thigh where his erection twitches in his joggers, but Mark’s taking his hand in his, pressing a soft kiss to Johnny’s cheek, and whispering, “Later, you can ride me, baby,” and Johnny exhales as Mark brings Johnny’s arm around his shoulders again.

“Holding you to it,” Johnny replies, pressing a kiss to Mark’s temple.

Neither of them has any fucking clue what’s going on anymore in this film, but it doesn’t matter really, not when Johnny’s sated and Mark’s hair is tickling his chin.

💦

“Johnny?” Mark calls out softly from the bed, the door open enough that Johnny can see him stir from where he’s standing in the kitchen. He’d dozed off after they’d come down from their afterglow, and Johnny had proceeded to clean the both of the up and get them some water.

“Out here, baby,” Johnny replies, screwing back on the cap to Mark’s Kleen Kanteen now that he’s refilled it.

Johnny’s entire body is pleasantly sore from holding himself in reverse cowgirl for what _felt_ like an hour while Mark worked him slowly, drawing Johnny’s race to reach his second orgasm of the night to a snail’s pace while his eyes rolled back and Mark spread the cheeks of Johnny’s ass with his hands, holding the camera in front of him. Another video for their personal collection.

Johnny thinks it would be novel, honestly, to bottom for his videos, but there’s something about keeping it to just Mark and him and Yuta that Johnny deems important. He only ever bottoms for Mark, after all. He’s all Johnny ever wants when it comes to that.

He finds Mark covered up to the chin in Johnny’s black comforter, hair a mess, clear-framed glasses perched on his nose, sitting up against the stack of pillows behind him.

“Here you go,” Johnny says, handing Mark the tumbler, the sound of ice clanking against the metal while Mark unscrews the cap and takes a hearty gulp of water before setting it down on the side table where Johnny’s got his lamp and stacked YA novels scattered about.

“Thank you,” Mark says before scooching over to give Johnny more space on the bed. “Baby, there’s something I gotta ask you.”

Johnny slides under the covers, turning over in bed so he can envelop Mark with his arms and legs like an eager octopus, resting his chin on Mark’s chest while he looks up at his boyfriend.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Johnny asks, his soft cock sliding pleasantly against Mark’s muscled leg.

“Do you remember that last time when Hyuck came over and we all got drunk and played truth or dare?” Mark starts, carding his fingers through Johnny’s hair.

“Mhmm,” Johnny replies, eyes starting to drift closed as Mark’s fingers press down on his scalp.

“And how Hyuck said he’s never bottomed before?”

Johnny’s starting to piece together what Mark’s about to ask him, but he waits patiently for Mark to articulate it clearly. That’s how they work: no room for assumptions, just plain and simple saying the things that they mean to say.

“Yes baby, I remember,” Johnny says, bringing a hand up to lay palm down over Mark’s racing heart, and resting his chin on that instead to prevent Mark from getting hurt by the sharp press of it.

“How… would you feel about being Hyuck’s first top?” Mark asks, a little tentatively like he’s worried Johnny’s going to spook.

“Well, first off, I want to know whose idea it is? His or yours?” Johnny asks, fully paying attention now.

“Mine,” Mark says. “I--I know it’s kind of like… you know, whatever, it’s not usually done, but--” Mark breaks off, and closes his eyes. “I don’t know why but I cannot stop thinking about you with him.”

Johnny uses his free hand to stroke along Mark’s flank as Mark gathers his thoughts, and continues speaking.

“Like you know I love seeing you with other guys, and you know I love seeing them feel as good as you make me feel,” Mark says. “I don’t even want to sleep with Hyuck but fuck, does the thought of you being his first turn me on like--I can’t even explain it, baby.”

“Does Hyuck know about this little plan of yours?” Johnny asks, amused, fully aware that if Mark keeps talking about this, they’re looking at another round tonight.

“Of course not, I wanted to run it by you first,” Mark replies. “I don’t even know if he’ll say yes, but I know he’s watched your stuff.”

“Do you think he’s watched _ours_?” Johnny laughs, angling his lips to Mark’s tummy, pressing feather-light kisses there before blowing a raspberry and making Mark cry out and wiggle under him.

“Oh my god, Johnny, oh my God, that--that tickles!” Mark yells, breathless from laughter. “You just wanna know if he’s as big a pervert as we are!”

“Hmm, a little,” Johnny says, relinquishing his hold on Mark and crawling up over his body, bracing himself on his hands and knees before leaning in to touch the tip of his nose to Mark’s own. “If he wants me, we can set it up, baby. As long as he’s fully okay with it and our set-up, I’m in.”

Mark looks up at Johnny, eyes shining and radiant like Johnny’s given him his birthday present.

“Okay, we’ll see what he thinks,” Mark says. “Thank you.”

It’s a simple matter, really. Johnny had told Mark a year ago that he’d give Mark anything, everything that he was capable of. If Mark wants to see Johnny and his best friend go at it, then Johnny is in it. Now the question that remains is, will Donghyuck be in it, too?

💦

Johnny settles on the bed, lying back against the pillows while he waits for Donghyuck to come into the room, the cameras already rolling.

It had taken a while for them to work out a schedule for filming, and Donghyuck had come over to Johnny’s apartment the other week, just to test the waters, see if they’d be into it. It wasn’t unlike a lot of the other times Donghyuck’s been in Johnny’s company, but it had certainly been surreal to watch Mark gently coax his best friend into leaning over him in order to lock lips with Johnny.

The kiss had been tentative, so much more chaste than Johnny had expected from someone like Donghyuck, who Mark has known since their first year in college together, and whose stories only pale in comparison to Mark’s because he’s slightly less of a voyeur than Johnny’s own boyfriend appears to be.

Johnny’s been people’s first time before, and today’s shoot isn’t his first rodeo, but it’s different knowing that it’s going to be with one of Mark’s closest friends. Johnny had promised Donghyuck a good time, and while he’s no stranger to this, part of Johnny wants to make sure that he lives up to whatever expectations Donghyuck’s built up about him in his head.

Sure, it’s a pride thing, but considering that Donghyuck’s a notorious top, Johnny can’t help but feel like he’s about to be challenged somehow.

That feeling gets thrown out the window, however, when the door to the room opens, and Donghyuck’s walking through it with just a white towel wrapped around his waist, having spent the time prior in Johnny’s bathroom to cleanse himself out. Over his shoulder, Johnny sees Mark blow him a kiss, and despite having his mask obscuring half his face, Johnny blows a kiss back before the door closes behind Donghyuck.

“Are you filming already?” Donghyuck asks from the foot of the bed, his black mask fixed over his eyes as well.

Johnny’s relaxed, his black tank top riding up a little to show the faint trail of hair leading to his semi that rests heavy on his hip.

“Yeah, you can take your towel off,” Johnny replies, watching closely as Donghyuck’s trembling hands pull the towel apart, exposing himself.

Donghyuck is beautiful from head to toe, light copper skin dusted with freckles and moles scattered all over, no doubt placeholders for where Johnny can trace over with his lips later.

Johnny can’t wait to take him apart.

“Come on,” Johnny says, beckoning him over with his hand, watching Donghyuck crawl onto the bed between Johnny’s splayed legs.

Donghyuck comes in close, on his hands and knees over Johnny, and this close, Johnny can hear how shallow his breathing is.

“Are you nervous, Hyuckie?” Johnny whispers, voice low enough that the microphones won’t pick up on it. Donghyuck nods once, and releases a shuddering breath.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck replies, just as softly. “Please kiss me or something. Fuck.”

Johnny brings his hands up to slide against Donghyuck’s ribs, then down, down around his waist, the bony prominences of Donghyuck’s hips, tugging down gently so Donghyuck knows to straddle Johnny.

“Let me take care of you, okay?” Johnny says, louder this time. “I know this is different, but I’ll make it good for you, I promise.”

Donghyuck breathes out, the mint of his toothpaste hitting Johnny’s nostrils and making him smile.

This Donghyuck is so starkly different from the confident version Johnny is used to, the version he’s come to know over the past year. Where Donghyuck is usually quick with his words, decisive in his actions, today he exhibits a hesitance that Johnny had not prepared for.

He tilts Donghyuck’s chin up, and presses a soft kiss to Donghyuck’s lips, sweet and slow, waiting for Donghyuck to open up until his tongue is sweeping into Johnny’s mouth.

Donghyuck shifts in Johnny’s lap, the crevice of his ass accommodating Johnny’s steadily filling cock and providing exactly the kind of friction that Johnny’s looking for.

He glances down when they pull apart for a breath, and sees that Donghyuck’s finally starting to get hard as well, finally beginning to relax into Johnny’s kiss, his back straightening out as Johnny’s hand rubs down the length of smooth skin, lips sliding against Donghyuck’s gently, their kiss deepening as the minutes pass.

He responds to the gentle touch, Johnny realizes very quickly, sighing into Johnny’s mouth the more Johnny’s hands roam Donghyuck’s body that steadily begins to heat up.

Donghyuck has his arms slung loosely around Johnny’s neck as Johnny pulls his lips away from Donghyuck’s to slide them over Donghyuck’s jaw, teeth raking over the skin of Donghyuck’s chin, tongue trailing down over Donghyuck’s Adam’s apple.

Johnny feels the body in his hands become pliant, tension leaving in increments as he continues to touch Donghyuck everywhere, hands in his hair, hands cupping over both cheeks of Donghyuck’s ass, spreading them so Johnny can rub the tip of his cock there, and he’s given the indication that Donghyuck’s sensitive there.

“I’ve never even fingered myself,” Donghyuck had said when they’d talked it over, panting after having kissed Johnny the first time.

“Johnny’s patient,” Mark had replied, so firm in his belief of Johnny’s ability. It had made Johnny flush, amused that Mark thought so highly of him, and he’d told Mark as much, which had earned Johnny a little kiss in the corner of his lips.

“Of course, baby,” Mark had whispered. “There’s no one like you.”

Johnny locks his hands under Donghyuck’s thighs and torques his hips up so he can roll them over. This is going to take a while, but Donghyuck’s cock is fully hard now, and it’s as good a time as any for Johnny to ease into it.

Donghyuck laughs, startled at the change in position.

“You’re definitely stronger than I gave you credit for, hyung,” Donghyuck says, and his voice is honey to Johnny. He wonders what other parts of Donghyuck taste as sweet.

Johnny pulls back to sit on his haunches and allow himself to really take Donghyuck in--his small, brown nipples, his taut belly, his cock that is modestly sized, nothing even close to Mark’s, but a lovely shade of red as it twitches, begging to be touched. He’s shaved every trace of hair around his cock and on his ass, and Johnny wonders if Mark had helped him with that too, after the enema.

Donghyuck is smooth planes, skin lovely and flushed, muscles lean from all his years dancing, and Johnny wants to devour him.

“The secret to this is making sure that you’re relaxed,” Johnny says, picking up the camera on the tripod next to him to get a shot of Donghyuck from his vantage point between Donghyuck’s legs.

Donghyuck snorts, and even that sound is pretty.

“I know hyung, I’m usually the one in your position, remember?” Donghyuck says, and leans back, taking his cock and circling it with two fingers, jacking himself a bit.

“You’re right, this isn’t new to you,” Johnny says, teasing. “But I am, so let me do this for you okay?”

“Okay,” Donghyuck sighs, leaning back into the pillows, licking his lips, allowing Johnny to grasp him by the thighs and spread them so Johnny can settle between them comfortably. “Okay, you’re right, hyung.”

So much of being here, of doing this with Donghyuck, doing this for Donghyuck, rests on Donghyuck allowing himself to relinquish his control, something that he isn’t used to doing in bed, but Johnny isn’t too worried. He’s been at this game a while.

Johnny sets the tripod down again, and plants his hands on either side of Donghyuck’s ribs, lowering himself in order to bring the tip of his tongue to Donghyuck’s nipple, making him gasp out, his body tensing as he arches his back to meet Johnny’s mouth. Okay, good, he likes that, Johnny thinks.

He tries a few kitten licks to the hardening nub before laying his tongue flat on it, flicking it back and forth in quick succession before one languid stroke over it, and then sucking hard. Johnny feels Donghyuck’s cock twitch by his thigh, and smiles to himself, counting his small victories.

Movement becomes fluid, a slow, steady dance of Johnny’s mouth sucking bronze skin, kissing over Donghyuck’s moles, over the constellation near his right hip, over the soft of his belly, kissing everywhere that isn’t Donghyuck’s cock, licking into the crease where pubic bone meets the meat of Donghyuck’s thigh.

Johnny finds that Donghyuck likes it when he uses his teeth, biting down into the sensitive flesh of Donghyuck’s inner thigh, feeling the skin by Donghyuck’s neck goose pimple under his tongue.

Donghyuck is breathy moans, soft sighs, loose limbs as Johnny surges up and up to kiss him, washing the taste of Donghyuck’s skin away with the mint that lingers behind Donghyuck’s teeth, before wrapping his hand around Donghyuck’s cock to stroke it once, twice, and pulling away again, to Donghyuck’s annoyance.

It’s short lived, however, because Johnny sits back on his haunches and takes the bottle of lube and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers, using his thumb to spread it out.

The tripod is secure in his right hand, focused on Donghyuck’s cock, before Johnny instructs him to turn over and get on his belly, watching as Donghyuck follows his instructions and slides two pillows under his hips.

Johnny positions the camera at the right angle to be able to see what he’s about to do, and uses his free hand to pull the cheeks of Donghyuck’s ass apart, the tiny, puckered hole clenching around nothing.

Not even a finger, Johnny thinks, gently running his lubed-up pointer over Donghyuck’s entrance, leaning in to kiss the dimple on his back once.

“I’m going to go slowly now,” Johnny says, rubbing a soothing hand over Donghyuck’s thigh, hearing his soft, “Okay, hyung,” before slowly pressing the tip of his finger into Donghyuck’s heat.

It never gets old, this feeling, gently probing into someone’s body, feeling the initial rejection, and then later, much later, the greedy welcome of it. Donghyuck breathes through it, his cheek pressed into the pillow, eyes finding Johnny’s through the masks they have on.

Donghyuck is impossibly tight, and Johnny knows that this isn’t comfortable, not yet, and won’t be for a while, especially if he remembers how long it had taken for him to prep when he’d begged Mark to top him.

He pushes in with his finger further, pressing butterfly kisses to the plush meat of Donghyuck’s ass, taking the tripod and bringing the camera closer so he can get a good shot of his finger gently fucking in and out of Donghyuck’s hole.

“Are you okay?” Johnny asks, trying to watch for what he can see of Donghyuck’s expression from behind the mask.

“Mmmm,” Donghyuck says, licking his lips. “I don’t really feel anything now, like, it doesn’t hurt but it doesn’t feel good either?”

Johnny laughs softly, pressing in deeper until his finger is knuckle-deep, trying to feel for the little rubbery gland, and that’s when Donghyuck’s hips jump a little, and he hisses his breath through his teeth.

“Fuck,” Donghyuck mutters. “So that’s how it feels like, huh.”

Donghyuck’s more relaxed now, finally pushing his ass out, clenching and unclenching as Johnny works his finger in.

“Do you think you can handle another finger now?” Johnny asks, making a point to communicate every step as Donghyuck’s breathing begins to pick up.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah,” Donghyuck says, his voice trailing off in a whine. His hard cock peeks out from between his spread legs, the head dragging on the pillow. Johnny moves the camera closer to capture the glistening head before setting it aside again to free his hands up.

“Can you turn over for me, baby?” Johnny asks, and Donghyuck complies, now lying on his back, his hips raised a little.

Johnny takes it all in: Donghyuck’s gorgeous legs that fall open to accommodate him, the pink flush across Donghyuck’s chest, the hickeys that Johnny has left scattered on his neck.

Donghyuck looks at him, his lower lip caught between his teeth as Johnny takes Donghyuck’s leg and hooks it over Johnny’s own hip.

Johnny applies an even more generous amount of lube on his index and middle finger and drizzling some onto Donghyuck’s turgid cock, making Donghyuck jump in surprise, circling the rim of Donghyuck’s hole.

The slide of two fingers comes easier, but he still sees Donghyuck wince, the twist of his mouth one of displeasure, so Johnny leans in and takes the tip of Donghyuck’s cock into his mouth, making Donghyuck cry out and his fingers land in Johnny’s hair, gripping tight as Johnny increases the pressure, sucking hard and tounging against the slit, precum leaking, the salty taste of him making Johnny close his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re really good at this,” Donghyuck manages to chokes out, throwing his head back, the flush over his chest more prominent now.

Johnny pulls off with a pop, smiling up at Donghyuck.

“Good at giving head?” Johnny asks, amused.

“At all of this,” Donghyuck says, breathless, his inhales punctuated by the fact that Johnny’s fingers are steadily stretching him open, gentle but with enough force to brush against Donghyuck’s prostate, and Johnny thinks he could enjoy this, just milking Donghyuck instead, but the straining cock barely concealed by Johnny’s black shirt twitches at that thought, refusing to be neglected.

Johnny swallows Donghyuck down at that in lieu of a verbal response, bobbing his head up and down, his eyes fixed on the expression of rapture that Donghyuck’s open mouth indicates. It’s a stream of babbling from Donghyuck as Johnny shifts from stronger suction to licking on the underside of his straining erection.

“God, oh my God,” Donghyuck says, torquing his hips up to meet Johnny’s mouth. “Hyung, I’m gonna come, I’m so close--”

Johnny licks at the head once, and then gives it a chaste kiss, as if he hadn’t been deep-throating it for the last couple of minutes. The ruined orgasm makes Donghyuck cry out in irritation, and his dick jerks on its own, trying to find some source of friction.

“Can you handle another one, baby?” Johnny asks, his own erection starting to hurt. The sight of his fingers disappearing into Donghyuck’s impossibly tight heat is maddening, but Johnny refuses to allow this to hurt more than it should.

“Please, please, I can take it,” Donghyuck pants out, recovering from being edged.

This process is easier, and Johnny takes his time, sliding three fingers into Donghyuck who keens at the intrusion, whose legs he pulls to his own chest to give Johnny the most beautiful view, one that Johnny will certainly take better shots of once he can fully enter Donghyuck. He kisses down the length of Donghyuck’s shaft, takes one of Donghyuck’s balls into his mouth and sucks hard, which makes Donghyuck shout, “Jesus Christ!” and his legs tremble.

For a moment, Johnny wonders at who Donghyuck’s partners have been, that something as basic as having his balls sucked on seems to be a foregin thing to him.

There is, however, some small satisfaction in knowing that Johnny himself can be the one to introduce Donghyuck to these things, to the knowledge that just because he’s (mostly) a top, he can’t experience all the things that bottoms do, though this is certainly a new sort of wisdom that Johnny has only recently acquired since he started dating Mark, who had been hell-bent from the beginning to make Johnny feel as good as Johnny made _him_ feel.

Donghyuck’s insistent fingers in his hair pull Johnny back from his momentary deviation of thoughts, and the equally desperate, “Please, I’m ready,” completely derails Johnny’s focus.

Johnny kisses Donghyuck’s hip bone, and gently eases his fingers out, and Donghyuck’s hole is gaping a little, on inspection.

He brings the camera closer to show off his handiwork, and then leans over Donghyuck to reach for the wet wipes he’d prepared for them, wiping his hands down properly before situating himself once again between Donghyuck’s legs, condom packet now in hand. Johnny jacks himself twice, and then slides the condom on, watching Donghyuck watch him.

“Are you rea--”

“Hyung, if you don’t shut up--”

Johnny laughs, and pushes in slowly, cutting Donghyuck off effectively, the tip breaching Donghyuck in a way that has him staring up at the ceiling while Johnny focuses the camera down, getting a breathtaking view of his cock slowly disappearing into Donghyuck’s heat.

Johnny can barely breathe through how tight Donghyuck’s walls feel around him, but he bottoms out slowly, both of Donghyuck’s legs bracketing Johnny’s torso. His body is tense, waiting for Donghyuck to let him know when to proceed.

“Holy fuck,” Donghyuck breathes, fingers twisted in the white sheets. “You’re inside me.”

“Yeah, baby,” Johnny says, trying to keep his breathing normal. He needs to move, needs to fuck into Donghyuck, and only just barely restrains himself knowing that Donghyuck needs to adjust to his girth first.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck says, reaching out, making Johnny set the camera aside, and bend forward to brace himself over Donghyuck’s torso, pressing his forehead to Donghyuck’s, letting him breathe. Donghyuck’s arms go around his neck, and Donghyuck rears up for a kiss, his breath heavy and warm between them.

“You okay, Hyuck?” Johnny whispers.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says. “Fuck, no wonder Mark likes this so much.”

That punches a laugh out of Johnny, and it makes him kiss Donghyuck again, just a chaste little press of lips before he asks, “Can I move?”

Donghyuck swallows audibly, and then nods.

It’s all Johnny needs to pull back slowly, and then push back in, the drag of his cock against the pressure and tightness making his eyes water a bit from the self-restraint it takes to not just slam back in.

Donghyuck is all soft sighs now that he’s adjusting, Johnny moves, his hands roaming everywhere, holding onto Donghyuck, determined to make himself indelible, to make this experience good for him.

It’s when Donghyuck’s sighs pitch up to moaning that Johnny begins to really change up the pace, and he watches as pleasure flits behind Donghyuck’s eyes, in the gentle curve of the ‘o’ that Donghyuck’s mouth has fallen into, in the decadence of the, “Fuck you feel so huge, hyung,” that spills out when Johnny folds Donghyuck in half and adjusts the angle to really fuck against Donghyuck’s prostate.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Johnny whispers, looking down between them to grasp at Donghyuck’s cock.

“Wait--wait,” Donghyuck moans, throwing his head back again. “Don’t touch me there, it’s too much.”

Johnny lets go, shifts his hand only to hold on to Donghyuck’s thighs which are thrown over both his shoulders, and fucks in harder now that Johnny feels he can handle it. Donghyuck’s legs are strained and tense in Johnny’s hands, and his fingers dig into Johnny’s ass as he pounds into Donghyuck’s.

Johnny finds his angle and his rhythm, Donghyuck’s sweet voice keening and cutting through Johnny’s grunting, through the heavy breathing that they’re both doing as Johnny rams against Donghyuck’s hips, as Johnny’s cock slides in and out of Donghyuck’s ass.

Donghyuck is noisy, noisier than Mark, and Johnny wonders if Mark can hear them through the walls, wonders if Mark has his hand wrapped around his own cock as Johnny fucks into Mark’s best friend at both Mark and Donghyuck’s request. Wonders if Mark is close, too.

“My body is on fire,” Donghyuck says breathlessly in between their kisses. “Fuck, hyung, you feel so good.”

Donghyuck holds on to him like a life raft, and Johnny moves his hips in closer, sits on his haunches, lowers Donghyuck’s legs down to either side of him, and fucks in hard, ripping a sob from Donghyuck.

“Does it hurt, baby?” Johnny asks, his voice unsteady from his movement.

“A little, but keep going, please don’t stop,” Donghyuck says, and the way he says it is so unlike any other time Donghyuck has ever spoken to him, it leaves Johnny reeling, and a lick of this sort of power, this sort of satisfaction that he’s been able to render the always-confident, precocious Lee Donghyuck into this--a mess of a boy begging for Johnny to not stop--makes Johnny smile to himself, makes him dig his teeth into the meat of Donghyuck’s shoulder which makes Donghyuck hiss a breath through his teeth and hold Johnny’s head in place with fingers tugging on Johnny’s hair.

Johnny pushes and pushes, his back and thighs straining, his balls pulling up closer to his body, his orgasm fast approaching as he rocks into Donghyuck relentlessly, and Donghyuck is chanting, “Yes, yes, yes,” into Johnny’s ear while Johnny sucks hickeys into Donghyuck’s skin, fingers pinching at Donghyuck’s nipples--again, a new discovery for the both of them--and without warning, Johnny feels a spurt of something hot hit his chest. He glances down, and sees Donghyuck’s release coming in pulses, shooting across Donghyuck’s belly with every press of Johnny’s cock against Donghyuck’s prostate.

Donghyuck comes untouched, and Johnny fucks him through it, keeps his pace until he feels his own orgasm peak.

“I’m close,” Johnny says, and Donghyuck, in a daze, says, “Come on my face,” after which Johnny pulls out, pulls the condom off, and watches as Donghyuck scrambles to reposition himself on all fours while Johnny kneels and squeezes himself around the base of his cock, tripod in his other hand.

Donghyuck opens his mouth and it’s obscene how pretty Donghyuck’s lips are. Johnny sees the smattering of freckles peeking out under the mask in high definition on the camera he holds, angled down at his turgid cock and at Donghyuck’s gorgeous face, and slaps the head of his dick on Donghyuck’s waiting tongue, Donghyuck barely sucking as Johnny makes a loose ring with his finger and jacks off, mind both on the features of the beautiful boy in front of him, and the beautiful boy waiting for him in his room, imagining how Mark probably has his ear pressed to the walls, and his hand sliding along his cock, as well.

“Look at you, baby,” Johnny says, his voice incredibly rough. “So ready to take it.”

“Come on me, hyung,” Donghyuck says, directly into the camera.

Johnny’s orgasm builds and builds until it rips through him, thick cum spilling out in small spurts, wave after wave hitting Donghyuck’s mask, over his lip, painting white over his cheeks. Johnny almost wishes that Donghyuck hadn’t had the mask on,

Donghyuck has his eyes closed, mouth open, and Johnny slips the tip of his cock into Donghyuck’s mouth where he sucks on the sensitive head, Johnny’s body shuddering at the overstimulation when the tip of Donghyuck’s tongue laps up the last of his release.

Johnny records the entire mess as he gasps through his comedown, closing in on the blissed-out expression on Donghyuck’s face around Johnny’s cock before Donghyuck releases him. Johnny sets the camera down as his cock softens, and leans in to kiss Donghyuck one last time, tasting himself on Donghyuck’s tongue, on his lips.

“Wow,” is the breathless exclaim that Donghyuck whispers when Johnny pulls away, before Donghyuck flops down lifelessly back onto the bed, squirming until he’s on his back, both hands on his forehead as he stares up at the ceiling. They’re still rolling, the cameras still picking up on the effect of their afterglow. “Everything is like, tingly.”

“Was it what you expected for your first time bottoming?” Johnny asks, amused, focusing the camera on Donghyuck’s still-messy face.

“I honestly don’t know what I expected,” Donghyuck says, breathless. “But I didn’t expect it to feel this good.”

“Opened up a whole new world for you, have I?” Johnny teases, kneeling next to Donghyuck, allowing his eyes to trace over Donghyuck’s heaving chest, the scattering of hickeys Johnny’s dotted all over his torso, his nipples brown and hard in the cool air.

Donghyuck’s laugh is disbelieving. “I’ve been missing out, apparently,” he says. “Are we still filming?”

Johnny gets up from the bed, does his go-around to stop recording and shut the cameras off, taking them down from their tripods and setting them gently on the bed as Donghyuck sighs and sits up.

“I’m a little sore,” Donghyuck says, undoing the black ribbon that holds his mask in place. “But I’ll live.”

“Give it a couple of days,” Johnny laughs, tossing him the towel he’d arrived in.

Donghyuck’s face is still flushed, but he’s wiped off most of Johnny’s cum on the sheets. His hair sticks out on end, and when he runs his hand over his face, pushing his bangs back to reveal his forehead, it feels like Johnny’s got the old Donghyuck back.

“God, no wonder Mark won’t let you go,” Donghyuck says, standing up and stretching.

“You’re gonna inflate my ego, Hyuck,” Johnny says, pulling his own mask off. “You know where the main bathroom is, go on ahead.”

Donghyuck wraps the towel around his waist, and smiles at Johnny, now that their business is over.

“Thanks, hyung,” Donghyuck says as he exits the room. “That was fun. Mark was right.”

“When is he ever wrong?” Johnny throws back, finding his boxer briefs and pulling them on.

“Stop, his head is big enough!” Donghyuck throws over his shoulder as Johnny laughs to himself.

Johnny walks out of the guest bedroom with his cameras in hand, bringing them over to his breakfast counter and lining them up.

It’s only when the shower starts to run, the sound muffled behind closed doors, that Johnny hears the door to his bedroom open, Mark walking into the living room in his tiny black shorts and Johnny’s old University of Chicago hoodie. His cheeks are flushed, glasses in place.

“Hi baby, did you have fun being a dirty pervert while we fucked?” Johnny asks, amused that Mark doesn’t even deny it, choosing instead to hug Johnny from behind and rub his nose into Johnny’s shirt.

“I did,” Mark replies, squeezing his arms around Johnny tightly. “I sent a video of myself to Yuta and he yelled at me through text cos he’s at work. As if that’s ever stopped me before.”

“You’re awful,” Johnny laughs, resting his hand over Mark’s where they’re clasped over his front. “I’m sure he enjoyed the midday boner.”

“Is Hyuck okay?” Mark asks, and Johnny rolls his eyes at Mark’s non-acknowledgement of being a fucking gremlin and wreaking havoc on both him and Yuta whenever he pleases.

“I think I lived up to his expectations,” Johnny says offhandedly, like he’s talking about the weather and not about having just fucked his boyfriend’s best friend slash ex-friend-with-benefits.

Mark makes a pleased sound, and releases Johnny from his koala hug.

“Mmm, not that that would have been difficult,” Mark says, cocky as fuck. Johnny turns around in order to envelop Mark in his arms this time, and Mark goes willingly, his cheek pressed against Johnny’s chest, and Johnny’s chin resting on the crown of Mark’s head.

“You need to stop overselling me, baby,” Johnny says. “What if one day I fall short?”

“Hyung, come on,” Mark says, deadpan. “As if.”

The door to the bathroom opens, steam billowing out from it as Donghyuck steps into the room, dressed in his jeans and a shirt that rides up as he towels his hair dry.

“Hey, Hyuck,” Mark says. “You good? You’re staying for lunch right?”

“Johnny’s making lasagna, of course I’m staying,” Donghyuck replies, making himself comfortable on their couch. Johnny snorts under his breath, regretting giving in to their pleading. “Besides, we’ve got an appointment, Markles. Don’t think I’ve forgotten our bet. Get over here.”

Mark bumps his forehead on Johnny’s chest once before walking over to the couch to take a seat next to his best friend, who hands him the controller and fires up the Xbox.

Johnny’s apartment fills with the noise of Striking Vipers, as well as Mark and Donghyuck’s raucous screaming, while he gets to work, filling the tall cooking pot with water and bringing it to a boil.

His thighs are still a little sore from earlier, and he’s pretty sure there’s kink in his ass, if the smarting muscle is anything to go by, but Johnny leans his hip on the counter’s edge, watching his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend duke it out on Johnny’s fucking gaming console like nothing is amiss, like there isn’t any weird dancing around each other just cos they’re, as Donghyuck had announced when they planned this, ‘dick sisters’ now.

A text comes in just as Johnny puts in the last lasagna noodle into the water, and it’s from Yuta.

**Yuyu [01:24]**

> I would ask you to get a grip on Markie but we both know that isn’t happening

**Me [01:24]**

> As if you’ve ever been able to put the reins on him either, baby

**Yuyu [01:25]**

> Touche.

> I’ll be over at 6 so there better still be lasagna waiting for me when i get there!!!!

Johnny huffs out a laugh, considering it a win that Yuta hasn’t rebutted Johnny’s use of “baby” on him.

**Me [01:26]**

> You just keep me around cos i cook for you

**Yuta [01:26]**

> Dont get it twisted

> I keep you around for your dick too

Johnny sends back a kissy emoji, and a reassurance that he will, in fact, set aside lasagna for Yuta. He locks his phone, smiling to himself over the prospect that Yuta may be warming to the thought of dating both him and Mark. It’s a slow process, one that involves a lot of patience and reassurance on everyone’s part, but Johnny’s in no hurry.

He’s got Mark and he’s got Yuta, two people that understand Johnny completely, in wildly different ways. They’re surrounded by the unconventional, fully aware that their… _proclivities_ won’t make much sense to other people, but as Johnny pulls out the ground meat and the tomato sauce and gets to work on making this painstaking dish for the three people closest to him without having to worry about feelings being stepped on or anyone being unnecessarily tetchy, he figures he’s got it really, really good.

“Baby,” Mark calls out from the couch, pulling Johnny from his thoughts.

“Yeah?” Johnny calls back, searing the meat in his Dutch oven.

“You need any help there?”

Johnny smiles to himself, using the wooden spoon to brown the meat evenly.

“I’m alright baby, I’ll tell you if I need any,” he replies over his shoulder.

Yeah. Really, _really_ good.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twt!](https://twitter.com/johnnyseo_paws/status/1291409171246546946?s=20)
> 
> [Art of Donghyuck here!](https://privatter.net/i/5118516)


End file.
